wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Draenei Rumor
Supporting evidence for the Draenei as a possible Alliance race. 1. The Draenei primarily live on Outland, which satisfies one of the "requirements" for the expansion races. ''' Along with the Orcs and Ogres, the Draenei were one of the major intelligent races on Draenor before it's destruction. Now most of their race lives as scattered tribes on Outland, struggling to survive against the Fel Orcs and their demonic masters. '''2. The Draenei hate Orcs, so they would probably love to work with the Alliance if it meant destroying the Horde. The Draenei were a peaceful race living alongside the Orcs, up until the Orc race fell to demonic corruption. The newly formed Horde then used the Draenei as a test of their newfound strength, hunting them nearly to extinction when they weren't keeping them as slaves. The survivors on Outland are said to be overcome by a blind rage when they see an Orc, and will do anything in their power to kill it. 3. Their alliance with Illidan, the Blood Elves, and Naga is likely breaking down. Akama and his Draenei originally agreed to follow Illidan in the hopes that he would rid Outland of the Burning Legion, after he saved their village from a demon attack. But after storming the Black Citadel and defeating Magtheridon, Kil'jaeden appeared and ordered Illidan to serve him once more - which Illidan agreed to do. Illidan then took his armies back to Azeroth and Northrend to attack the Lich King (though they failed) while leaving the Draenei behind on Outland. According to an in-game quest, after returning severly wounded, Illidan began slipping into deep depression and growing madness as he lived his defeat by Arthas over and over again in his mind - eventually convincing himself that he had actually won the battle, rather than being defeated soundly as actually happened. Apparently (based on the announced Burning Crusade dungeons) while Illidan was slowly going insane, his Blood Elf and Naga followers were also digging deeper and deeper into the corrupting demonic magics available to them in Outland, and by the time of the expansion they will have become dangerous/evil enough that even the Blood Elves allied with the Horde will fight against them. Although the Draenei agreed to serve Illidan, it is likely that many (if not all) of them would break away after seeing the change coming over their allies - especially after having experienced the results of similiar events when the Orcs originally became corrupt and formed the Horde on Draenor. And with the re-opening of the Dark Portal, these Draenei could very well flee to Azeroth. 4. They have an extremely good reason to want to go back to Outland and defeat the demons there. Draenei on Azeroth, and apparently any other world beside Draenor/Outland, are affected with a severe homesickness - so much so that the majority of those currently on Azeroth have gone mad, while many of the rest have become so desperate and apathetic that they are even willing to accept help from Orcs (their most hated enemy) in the hopes that they can return home to Outland. Unlike these Draenei who have already sunk into their depression and madness, a group of Draenei newly arrived from Draenor would not be suffering the full effects of their homesickness. These Draenei would likely be much more active/fit than the others and would still have an intense hatred for Orcs, who they have still been fighting on Outland. Once they learned of the effects being away from Outland has on them, these Draenei would also become desperate to return to Outland and drive the demonic forces from it once and for all, so they might live there peacefully. With their hatred of the Orcs, and likely wariness of the Azerothian Blood Elves (due to the corruption among those on Outland), the only force capable of helping them in their goals would be the Alliance - just as the only force capable of helping the Blood Elves in THEIR goals is the Horde. 5. There is plenty of unused space in the Eastern Kingdoms, not far from where Draenei can currently be found. Draenei currently live in the Swamp of Sorrows, just north of the Blasted Lands. Only a bit further to the northeast, past Redridge, there is an unused zone visible on the world map. A group of Draenei newly arrived through the Dark Portal, and not wishing to live among their half-mad kin in the Swamp of Sorrows, could easily make their way to this zone. Other zones, such as the one east of Loch Modan and the Wetlands, could be connected to this first zone and used as their secondary levelling (10-20) area and/or location of their newly built capitol. However, the area surrounding the Eastern Plaguelands is being used for the Blood Elves' lands, so it is unlikely that the Draenei would be in the Eastern Kingdoms as well. More likely locations would be the empty space south of Hyjal or the space between Silithus and the Tanaris Desert, as well as several other locations in Kalimdor. 6. They can provide assistance to the Alliance in Outland. Just as the Horde is said to have accepted the Blood Elves due to the strategic advantage provide by their connection to the Blood Elves already on Outland, which they hope will help in their fight against the Legion - the Alliance could accept the Draenei for THEIR knowledge of the current state of Outland, as well as the benefit provided by a race of master spies and assassins. This alliance would also seem to be one "of convenience", which is rumored to be one of the things Blizzard is going for with the Alliance race, and have somewhat unsteady relations between the Draenei and other Alliance races - similiar to the Forsaken and the Horde. 7. The Draenei would provide a more "Horde-ish" race for the Alliance. Just as the Blood Elves are giving the Horde a more "pretty" and "Alliance-like" race, the Draenei would provide the Alliance with a race that is uglier and more Horde-like in appearance. And just as the Blood Elves will theoretically draw more Alliance-oriented players to the Horde, this type of race could draw players who prefer the Horde's kind of races to the Alliance. Given the Draenei's physical configuration and size, they could become the "Tauren of the Alliance." Other analogues can be drawn between faction races, such as humans/orcs and blood elves/night elves. 8. Atleast as many possible classes as Blood Elves. Blood Elves are getting Warriors, Priests, Mages, Warlocks, with Rogues and/or Hunters still unannounced. So the Alliance race must have 5 or 6 possible class choices, to keep the current faction balance equal. Draenei are easily able to be Warriors, Rogues, Priests, and Hunters. Mages are also possible, based on the obsession among many Draenei of finding ways to open magical portals (an ability traditionally available to Mages) back to Outland - an interest which could easily lead them to study with the Alliance Mages. That gives them 5 class options to balance with the 5 options likely to be available to the Blood Elves. And even if Blizzard decides to give the Blood Elves 6 options (both Hunter AND Rogue) the Draenei have one more likely choice - Druid. Unlike any other known race from Draenor, the Draenei suffer horribly by being seperated from the world (Then there is the statement by Caydiem that the Draenei were mutated by the destruction of the planet - which doesn't seemed to have happened, atleast not so severely, to any other race on that world) which seems to indicate a special connection between their race and their homeworld - a connection that could easily be played upon to give them a "druidic" background and nature, making Druid a possible race choice. Warlocks are unlikely based on their past experiences with demons. Paladins are also unlikely since they have had little/no exposure to the religion of the Holy Light. Even Shaman, which seems to be a part of their race in TFT, can be cut out: First off, the Alliance is not likely to EVER get a race with the Shaman class. Secondly, the Draenei have no lore-based history as a shamanistic race - the only evidence for them being shamanistic is the abilities of some Draenei units in TFT. In lore the Draenei are always kept seperate from the term "shamanistic" when the races of Draenor are spoken of (It is always "The shamanistic Orcs and the peaceful Draenei" - never "The shamanistic Orcs and Draenei") So the "shamanistic" traits apparently shown by their units in TFT could easily be glossed over, to be replaced with a more "druidic" culture that would support the Druid class as stated above. Category:Rumors